A new adventure
by rev58B
Summary: Misty starting a new journey in a new region with new friends she also has a problem team Rocket is after her for some reason and no one knows why except for the boss
1. Chapter 1

Once again our hero Ash is travelling around in a new region, capturing new Pokemon, and trying to become a Pokémon master, but this new tale doesn't involve Ash, but an old friend of his along with new trainers. Our journey begins in Viridian city with a girl around the age of 13 wearing beige Capri pants, a long- sleeve purple shirt, wearing a necklace that has a strange charm at the end of it, wearing black gloves, and a purple bandana with a poke ball design on it she has light brown hair that goes all the way down to her back and right next to her is a female Pikachu with a crystal tied to her left ear. She appears to be waiting for someone in the Pokémon center.

Girl: "Ahh Pikachu isn't it going to be great seeing those two again, and going on adventures"

Pikachu: "Pika Pikachu" (In a calm annoyed way)

Girl: "I'm guessing you're asking what are next adventure is going to be"

Pikachu: "Pika" waves head up and down

Girl: "well I don't know, a great adventure just happens it's never planned"

Pikachu: "Pika" (in a determined way)

The trainer and Pokémon smiled happily at each other. Then a girl around the same age came in the Pokémon center wearing a maroon tank top, maroon skirt and maroon gloves that cut off at her fingertips she has her dark brown hair up in a ponytail and has an Oddish standing next to her and notice the trainer with her Pikachu and calls them out.

Other Girl: "hey Hitomi"

Hitomi: "hey Anya"

Anya: "it's been a while since we've seen each other"

Hitomi: "I know it's been a year now, I see your Oddish is the same as usual energetic as always"

Anya: "I can say the same about your Pikachu"

(Stomachs growl)

Anya: "we should get something to eat don't you think"

Hitomi: "that sounds great"

Anya: "oh wait shouldn't we wait for Dreke "

Hitomi: "nah that guy probably ate by now"

The two trainers and their Pokémon got something to eat at the Pokémon center. The two friends reminisced about the past and talked about what they were doing the past year while their Pokémon played tag with each other. Suddenly nurse Joy told them they got a call from Pallet town. So the two girls went to the phone to answer the call, and it turns out it's their friend Dreke. Dreke is around the same age as them has black hair with a red, orange, and yellow highlight looking like a flame at the edge of his hair.

Drake:" hey guys it's been a while, I've missed you guys so much"

Hitomi/Anya: "we've missed you to"

Hitomi: "anyway what are you doing at Pallet Town you were supposed to meet us here at Viridian city?"

Drake: "well you sea I was about to leave pallet town when professor Oak asked me to help him out with something, anyways you guys are going to have to come to Pallet town to help and when you do come you'll think this is really ca- ( hears buzzing behind him) there is a Beedrill behind me isn't their"

Hitomi/Anya: "yup"

Drake: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh stupid Beedrill" the girls have giant tear drops on the back of their heads while this is happening.

Anya: "well it looks like Beedrills still hate him, which is strange since he has one"

Hitomi: "Hahaha" Hitomi laughs litely

Professor Oka: "well hello you two"

Hitomi/Anya: "Hi professor Oka"

Professor Oka: "you guys should really come down here especially you Hitomi"

Hitomi: "eh why"

Professor Oka: "well I have very something important I want you to give to your grandpa oh and when you head hear go on a different route, route 1 is blocked you can't walk or fly on that route for some strange reason"

Hitomi: "thanks professor Oka for the heads up we will get to Pallet town as fast as we can"

Ends the conversation with professor Oka.

Anya: "so what do you think professor Oka going to have you to deliver to your grandpa?"

Hitomi: "who knows, maybe it's an ancient Pokémon artifact"

Anya: "I guess your right, well it doesn't matter right now we should worry about heading to Pallet town right now"

Hitomi: "hey lets head to Cerulean city"

Anya: "why do you want to go to Cerulean City?"

Hitomi: "for one we can see those three again, and two I have a question for the gym leader"

Anya: "and how do you think we will get to Pallet town in time"

Hitomi: holds out two poke balls "well we will fly half way to Cerulean city"

Anya: "of course you would suggest flying their, well I guess we have no choice Oddish return"

Hitomi: "come on out you two we need a ride to Cerulean"

Meanwhile in Cerulean city Misty sits at the edge of the pool watching the Pokémon play but she bored of being stuck at the gym all day. She thinks to herself how much she misses traveling with her old friend Ash and Brock, she misses discovering new Pokémon, and seeing the world. Misty is especially annoyed of her sisters today since they are getting the gym ready for their newest underwater play.

Daisy: "hey Misty would you mind like helping us clean up the gym for our new under water play, Misty (her sister ignores her since she's deep in thought) Misty! (Daisy yells in her ears)

Misty: "what"

Daisy: "help us clean up the gym for the play little sister"

Misty: "oh okay" (grabs broom from Daisy hand and starts sweeping)

Daisy: "what were you like thinking about that got you in such deep of thought?"

Misty: "oh nothing"

Violet: "I bet you she was thinking about how nice it would be like to travel around with her boyfriend again"

Misty: "I was not and also **Ash isn't my boyfriend**"

Violet: "gezz Misty you are in like such denial"

Misty: "I am not in denial and if you want to know what I'm thinking about I'm thinking how boring it is right now we haven't had any trainer come for a battle in weeks"

Lilly: "oh about that Mist see a few weeks ago we got a letter saying the Indigo league has been cancelled"

Misty: "**WHAT! **Why"

Lilly: "well from the letter I received they said they are like updating the gyms, but I heard the real reason is they suspect one of the gym leaders is up to something "

Misty: "up to what"

Lilly: "I asked my source and they said they didn't know"

Violet: "and like who is you source anyways"

Lilly: "oh an old friend"

Violet/Daisy: "oh really" (as they said suspiciously)

They whisper to each other

Daisy: "I bet you it's like that person"

Violet: "you are totally right"

Lilly: "mind your own business"

Misty: "now you know how I feel"

Lilly: "oh shut it misty you're only ten you wouldn't know how I feel"

Misty: "well anyway what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Daisy: "isn't it obvious"

Misty: "ahh no"

Daisy/Violet/Lilly: "you are going to like help us with the play and stuff'

Misty: "of course I am"

Daisy: "anyways we got to get the place ready for the play we have to hurry it's in like two days"

So the sister in Cerulean got the place ready for the play while two of our newest heroes were soaring in the sky to get to Cerulean. Two days have passed by, and it's early in the morning the two trainers are close to cerulean but there is a problem in Cerulean right now and a schema from two old foes is going to happen.

Violet: "this is like terrible"

Daisy: "what's wrong?"

Violet: "you know those two actors we hired to help us in the play"

Daisy: "yeah what about them"

Violet: "well they both have food poisoning"

Daisy: "oh no what are we going to do the play is going to start at 9:00PM"

The door opens and our newest heroes enter the gym.

Hitomi: "hello is anyone here"

Anya: "they probably are still sleeping it still is 7:00AM"

Hitomi: "then how do you explain the door opening"

Daisy and Violet walk into the lobby to great the trainers.

Daisy: "oh my gosh, hey you two it's been a while since we've seen you"

Hitomi/Anya: "hi Daisy, hi Violet"

Now Lilly came in to the lobby to see who's here. (Authors note: Lilly is the same age as Hitomi and Anya Violet is 14, and Daisy is 15 if you are wondering about their ages in here but I don't know if it's the same in the anime)

Lilly: "Hitomi, Anya it's great that you guys came, we seriously have to catch up oh and where's the hotie that travels around with you guys"

Hitomi/Anya: "what hotie"

Lilly: "you know Drake"

Hitomi/Anya: "oh, he's at Pallet town"

Violet: "anyways what are you guys doing here?"

Anya: "well for one we came here to say hi"

Hitomi: "and two I have a question for the gym leader"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: what dose Hitomi want with Misty find out in chapter two also tell me what you think of the story so far. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Last time we left our heroes in the Cerulean gym when Hitomi asked for the gym leader but the three sisters blinked in wonder of what she wanted to ask Misty.

Daisy: "uh like what do you want with misty"

Hitomi: "Misty"

Anya: "isn't she your guys little sister"

Hitomi: "oh yay, she's was never here when we came, but you would always talk about her whenever we were around"

Violet: "that's right you never met Misty so you wouldn't know she's the gym leader now"

Hitomi: "oh well then, where are your parents because I have a couple of questions for your dad"

Daisy: "ah yay we like totally don't know where they went, or what they are doing, They said they had something important to do"

Hitomi: "your parents to, and I was hoping to get a lead on where my mom is so I'm guessing we came here for no reason"

Daisy: "wrong you two came at a perfect time to help out"

Hitomi/Anya: "with what"

Suddenly Misty came in the lobby wondering where her sisters were.

Misty: "hey guys I was wondering where you've been, huh who are they"

Violet: "oh hey Misty, these are two old friends of ours they came here to visit"

Lilly: "ah speaking of friend what happened to your Pikachu"

Hitomi: "hmmm (looks down on floor and notice Pikachu is not their) ahh where's Pikachu"

Hitomi looks around for her Pikachu when they hear to Pokémon yelling in the gym.

Pikachu: "_so we meet again_"

Dewgong: "_it appears so_"

Pikachu: "_i hope your ready to lose_"

Dewgong: "_are you sure your not going to be the one that lose_"

As they said in their Pokémon language were ready to start attacking each other Pikachu with a thunderbolt and Dewgong with a hyper beam.

Hitomi/Misty: "stop your attack" they said in a stern

Hitomi grabs her Pikachu and holds her in her arms and misty walks up to Dewgong patting its head to control it.

Hitomi: "Pikachu what's gotten in to you? You know better than not to attack a Pokémon for no reason"

Pikachu: "Pika Pikachu"

Misty: "the same goes to you too Dewgong you know better than that"

Hitomi: "I'm sorry about my Pikachu she usually doesn't do this sort of stuff well that is unless she has a rival of a Pokémon like your Dewgong"

Misty: "she"

Hitomi: "oh you probably don't know see my Pikachu's tail and how it has a v-shaped dent well that's how you can tell if a Pikachu is a male or female"

Misty: "how cool then I guess that means my friends Pikachu is a male" (goes up and pats Pikachu's head)

Hitomi: "hey seeing how our Pokémon are eager to fight how about a six on six battle"

Misty: "you're on its been a while since I've battled"

Anya: "I guess those who love the call of battle are always going to find someone to battle"

Daisy: "all right in this battle the trainers shall use a different Pokémon each round and now the battle between the gym leader Misty and the challenger Hitomi shall begin"

Misty: "Corsola I choose you"

Hitomi: "Corsola hah then I choose you Meganium"

Misty: "what a nice Meganium"

Hitomi: "why thank you I can say the same about your Corsola it looks really strong but not strong enough to beat us"

Misty: "we will see about that Corsola use spike cannon"

Corsola: "coorsolaaa"(use its spike cannon)

Hitomi: "Meganium dodge and use razor leaf"

Meganium: "mega"

Corsola is hit with razor leaf.

Misty: "oh no Corsola are you all right"

Corsola: "cor"

Misty: {wow that was a powerful razor leaf} "Corsola use tackle"

Corsola gets a direct hit on Meganium

Hitomi: 'you all right"

Meganium: "mega"

Hitomi: "great grab Corsola with vine whip and throw it on to the mats"

Misty: "Corsola go into the water and use power gem"

Meganium use vine whip but it's too late and Corsola ends up using power gem and gets a direct hit on Meganium.

Hitomi: "Meganium you all right"

Meganium: "mega"

Hitomi: "well Misty you're a better trainer then I thought I'm not going to go easy on you anymore Meganium body slam"

Misty: "Corsola dodge"

Meganium used body slam and hit Corsola leaving it unconscious.

Daisy: "Corsola is unable to battle Meganium wins"

Misty: "Corsola return you did a great job"

Hitomi: "retro Meganium good job you've gotten much stronger since the last time we were here Scyther I choose you"

Misty: "I hope you like my next Pokémon I choose you… (Psyduck comes out instead) Psyduck don't you know how to stay in your poke ball"

Psyduck: "Psyy (ends up tripping in the water and splash around for help) psyy psyy psyy"

Hitomi: "what a strange Psyduck but it just means this battle is mine"

While we wait for Psyduck to get out of the water Anya, Lilly, and Violet talk on the bleachers about the match and who they think will win.

Anya: "isn't it strange that Misty Psyduck can't swim I mean Psyduck is a water Pokémon Misty will surely lose"

Violet: "don't be too sure of that Anya"

Anyway back to the battle since Psyduck is out of the water and onto the mate.

Hitomi: "ready for an easy win Scyther"

Misty: "don't be too sure that you're going to win"

Hitomi: "it doesn't sound like you have that much confidence in your Psyduck"

Misty: "oh what do you know?"

Hitomi: "anyway Scyther use slash on Psyduck"

Scyther use slash on Psyduck but Psyduck starts getting a headache so Misty notice this and tells Psyduck to use confusion on Scyther so Psyduck use confusion on Scyther and throws it all away across the gym leaving it unable to battle and leaving Hitomi in shock from seeing such a powerful attack .

Hitomi: "uh Scyther you okay"

Daisy: "Scyther is like unable to battle"

Misty: "yeah all right Psyduck you did a great job return and take a rest"

Hitomi: "Scyther return you did a great job {I can't believe that Psyduck has that a powerful confusion and it can't even swim Misty must be a really great trainer} I choose you Skarmory"

Misty: "Skarmory huh then I choose you Politode"

Hitomi: "Skarmory use steel wing"

Misty: "dodge"

Politode is hit.

Misty: "Politode use water gun"

Hitomi: "dodge and use Aerial Ace"

Skarmory dodges and hits Politode with a direct attack"

Misty: "ah Politode you okay"

Politode: "poli"

Misty: "great then use mega punch"

Hitomi: "dodge"

Skarmory dodges.

Hitomi: "you have no chance against my Skarmory now use Night slash"

Misty: "dodge and use body slam"

Politode jumps over Skarmory to dodge its Night slash and gets a direct hit with body slam.

Hitomi: "Skarmory you okay"

Skarmory: "ehh"

Hitomi: "good now use x-scissor"

Misty: "dodge"

Politode is hit with X-scissor and is out.

Daisy: "Politode is unable to battle Skarmory wins"

Misty: "Politode return you did a great job get a long rest now"

Hitomi: "Skarmory return you did a great job you deserve a rest from that battle and long flight"

Misty: "Hitomi you're a really great trainer"

Hitomi: "thanks but flattery will get you nowhere I choose you Combusken"

Misty: "then I choose you Azumarill"

Hitomi: "wow it's been a while since I've seen an Azumarill"

Misty: "well I hope you like mine use Double edge"

Hitomi: "dodge"

Azumarill use double edge on Combusken and gets a direct hit. "Combusken use amber" Combusken gets a direct hit with amber then Azumarill use bobble beam but Combusken dodges and use double kick nocking Azumarill into the water then it use Aqua jet and gets a direct hit on Combusken. Combusken then falls into the water and gets back up on the mats and use flare blitz but Azumarill dives into the water to dodge and then out and use hyper beam and gets a direct hit on Combusken. Combusken then use fire blast and gets a direct hit and knocks out Azumarill.

Daisy: "Azumarill is like unable to battle Combusken wins"

Misty: "oh no oh well return Azumarill you did a great job"

Hitomi: "all right Combusken looks like your training paid off return and take a long nap I must say Misty that's a strong Azumarill"

Misty: "why thank you I trained it well and if you liked Azumarill you will like this next Pokémon I choose you Dewgong"

Pikachu: "Pikachu"

Hitomi: "you want to go up next"

Pikachu: "Pika pi"

Hitomi: "well how can I argue with that Pikachu I choose you"

Misty tells Dewgong to use ice beam but Pikachu dodges and use iron tail getting a direct hit Dewgong then use Aqua tail and miss and then Pikachu use thunder bolt and gets a direct hit. Then Dewgong use aurora beam and gets a direct hit sending Pikachu in to the water Pikachu then use thunder in the water and getting a direct hit on Dewgong.

Misty: "Dewgong you okay"

Dewgong: "gong"

Misty: "all right then use aqua tail"

Direct hit on Pikachu:

Hitomi: "you okay"

Pikachu: "chu"

Hitomi: "all right let's use that move Pikachu use lighting tail"

Misty/Lilly/Violet/Daisy: "Lighting tail"

Pikachu hits Dewgong with lighting tail.

Misty: "what the heck was that"

Hitomi: "what it was lighting tail I created the attack no other Pokémon can use it except my Pikachu"

Misty: "but how"

Hitomi: "well you see I had my Pikachu take the energy it creates in bolt tackle and transfer it to its tail so basically its volt tackle and iron tail combined together it"

Misty: "it's that simply"

Hitomi: "to explain yes but to actually do it took Pikachu two years to do"

Misty: "wow that's amazing but we won't lose that easily just because you can create your own attacks"

Hitomi: "that's great to hear"

Misty: "Dewgong use hyper beam"

Dewgong use hyper beam on Pikachu and gets a direct hit, Pikachu then use electro ball but Dewgong dodges, and use ice shard and directly hit, Pikachu then use iron tail again but misses, Dewgong uses take down and gets a direct hit Pikachu then use a electro ball but misses, Dewgong then use icy wind and gets a direct hit, Pikachu then uses volt tackle and Dewgong use aqua jet at the same time causing a collision between them at the end both Pokémon faint.

Daisy: "both Pokémon are unable to battle"

Hitomi jumps onto the matt and picks up Pikachu and tells her she did a great job and deserves a long rest and takes her by Anya to rest.

Misty: "Dewgong return you did a great job"

Hitomi: "Misty that was a great battle you trained that Dewgong well"

Misty: "why thanks"

Hitomi: "well it's our last round you better choose the right Pokémon"

Misty: "don't worry I will I choose you Gyarados"

Anya: "she should have choose a smaller Pokémon"

Violet: "ah like why Gyarados is a strong Pokémon"

Anya: "that is true it will be a tough battle but a small Pokémon would help her chance of winning"

Hitomi: "a Gyarados huh"

Misty: "yeah and just wait to see how strong it is"

Hitomi: "oh I don't doubt your Gyarados is strong but my next Pokémon is stronger and has the advantage I choose you Charizard"

Misty: "I thought you said you had the advantage"

Hitomi: " I do no matter how strong your Gyarados is my Charizard is much more stronger and more experienced and it's also a really fast flyer"

Misty: "we will see about that use flamethrower"

Hitomi: "dodge and use heat wave"

Gyarados use flamethrower but Charizard dodge and hits Gyarados with heat wave.

Misty: "use hydro pump"

Hitomi: "doge and use Air slash"

Gyarados missies and Charizard gets a direct hit with Air slash.

Misty: "use fire blast"

Hitomi: "dodge and use dragon claw"

Charizard dodges and hits Gyarados with dragon claw.

Lilly: "man Gyarados is getting creamed"

Anya well what do you expect Hitomi trained her Charizard really well and plus Gyarados is an easy target since it's so big"

Lilly: "I guess your right"

Misty: "are you all right (Gyarados replies by saying its okay) great then use ice fang"

Hitomi: "dodge and use flare blitz"

Charizard dodges and use flare blitz

Misty: "use hyper beam"

Hitomi: "dodge and finish this off with your flamethrower"

Gyarados use hyper beam but Charizard is too fast and dodges and use its flamethrower on Gyarados and causing it to faint"

Daisy: "Gyarados is unable to battle Charizard wins"

Hitomi: "all right Charizard you did a great job"

Misty: "Gyarados return you did the best that you could so take a long rest"

Hitomi: "that was a great battle Misty you trained your Pokémon well"

Misty: "thanks Hitomi I'm amazed of how good of a trainer you are"

Hitomi: "well with a lot of training and time a Pokémon can become really strong"

Daisy: "okay you both agree you two are great trainer's yaddie yaiy yaiy we like need you a favor from you and Anya"

Hitomi/Anya: "what do you need"

Daisy: "we need you guys to be in our play"

Anya: "sure we don't mind when is your play"

Violet: "it's at 8:00 tonight"

Hitomi/Anya: "what"

Anya: "how are we supposed to memorize are lines by tonight"

Daisy: "don't worry it's an underwater play and it will be narrated you won't have to say any lines"

Hitomi: "underwater but I'm not that strong of a swimmer"

Daisy: "then you can play the role of the pirate"

Anya: "what do you think should we help out"

Hitomi: "I don't know"

Daisy: "pleassssseee"

Anya: "you know that won't work on us"

Daisy: "oh come on you guys do us this favor"

Hitomi/Anya: "oh fine"

Daisy: "yay let's get to rehearsing"

Meanwhile two evil figures stand in an alleyway planning an evil scheme.

"I can't wait to get our revenge on that Cerulean twerp" said the mysterious man

"Unlike where those two failed we will still all the Pokémon from the gym and destroying it in the process" said the mysterious woman

* * *

><p><strong>Author: "please review and tell me how i can improve the story" <strong>

**Hitomi: "add some danger and a complicated plot"**

**Author: "im going to do that"**

**Hitomi: "yeah sure you were"**

**Author: "oh shut up Hitomi" **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it took so long to publish this chapter feels a little rushed to me so that's why the battles aren't that long also tell me if you would like me to finish the play also make sure to review.

* * *

><p>Last time Misty and Hitomi were having a six on six battles. Hitomi won 4 of the battles and Misty won one of them and one of the battles ended in a tie between Pikachu and Dewgong after the battle daisy forced Hitomi and Anya to help out with the play. Now our heroes are around the pool with their Pokémon out getting ready for the play.<p>

"What the heck is this stupid play about?"

"Chill Hitomi it's just a simple play"

"How is this a simple play Violet Who wrote this stupid play anyways"

"Like I did"

"Of course you would write something like this Daisy"

"Well it is my best work hey what do you think of the charming prince"

"He seems familiar don't you think Violet"

"Now that you mention it the prince dose remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it"

"Well anyways who like cares who the prince is in my story"

"hmmmmmmmmm" as Violet and Hitomi stared at Daisy curiously.

Meanwhile Anya was examining Psyduck.

"Anya what are you doing to Psyduck" asked Misty.

"Oh nothing just looking at it you have an interesting Psyduck"

"Oh really"

"Yeah its really strong for a Psyduck I mean I've seen a lot of Psyduck use confusion but never that powerful"

"I guess I've trained it well"

"I'm also curious as to why it can't swim"

"You and me both"

Misty turns her head to Gyarados and notices Charizard talking to it.

"Hey Anya what is Hitomi's Charizard doing"

"Oh it's seeing if Gyarados is okay"

"But why"

"Well Hitomi's Charizard dose love to battle which makes it so strong but it also is caring and always wants to make sure its opponents are okay after a battle"

"That's extremely nice of a Charizard"

"Hey you two let's start rehearsing for the play"

"Wait Daisy why do I have to be in the play"

"Because I said so let's start rehearsing"

"Wait I thought you said there wasn't any lines in this play"

"Oh I lied"

"WHAT" as Hitomi and Anya said angrily.

"Didn't you say there weren't any lines?"

"Yeah I lied but it's not that many"

"You owe us for this"

Meanwhile we rejoin those to mysterious people in the alleyway.

"Where are they should have been here by now"

"Don't worry Cassidy I'm sure they will be here"

"You better be right Bob"

"The names Butch"

"Oh whatever"

"Their you two are" said a man with a deep terrifying voice wearing a grey team Rocket outfit his mussels are huge and tough his hair black and terrifyingly tall.

"Where were you two we've been waiting for hours"

"Shut it Cassidy we were getting thins ready" said the woman who is half the size of the tall man with long green hair and a scary glare.

"Right" said the other two terrified of the mysterious and scary man and woman

"Let's get to work you two what's the plane"

"The plane is to steal the Pokémon at the Cerulean gym and destroy the current gym leader"

"And who is the gym leader"

Cassidy talks out a picture "this is her"

"I like her red hair I wish I had it"

"Did the boss say why he wants this little girl" said the tall man

"No I thought you two would know"

"Who cares why the boss wants her let's just get the job done let's get going"

"Yes mama"

It's late at night and people are gathering at the gym waiting to see the newest underwater play while our heroes are backstage getting ready and waiting for the show to start.

"I honestly don't get how the three of you can do this I'm really nervous" said Anya while wearing the prince which were white tight with a blue shirt and black boot while wearing a blond wig.

"Like were nervous too but when you do this for a really long time their aren't as many Butterfree's in the pit of your stomach" said Daisy

"I guess your right I bet this is how you feel when you comet in a battle in front of a lot of people right Hit…. (notice her friend has frozen in fear as she's looking out into the audience) Hitomi are you all right"

"S-s-sure i-m to-t-aly f-in-e"

"You don't look it you look totally afraid"

"How can a pirate be afraid?"

"hey Hitomi I found your Pirate hat" as Misty came in running holding the Pirates captains hat while wearing a pirate outfit herself to.

"Thanks Misty"

"Where did you find it"

"In the kitchen"

"Why was it their"

"I don't know"

Hitomi was wearing a white shirt, with a dark brown pirate coat over it, light brown pants, and black boots, with her dark brown hat, over her bandanna. Anya was wearing a dark brow shirt, light brown pants, black boots, a brown bandanna and a black sash. Misty was wearing a long red wig with a long dress with ruffles at the bottom colors those of a Goldeen, the dress also has long white sleeves, and she's wearing white heels.

"You know misty you look really pretty in that dress"

"Anya's right you look really pretty"

"Ah thanks you guys"

"Okay you guys get to your spots the play starts in 5 minutes"

"Hey Daisy how come you aren't wearing a costume" asked Hitomi

"Isn't obvious I'm the narrator"

"What" she said irritatedly

"Oh who cares Hitomi just get to your spot"

"Fine"

"Welcome everybody to the Cerulean gyms new underwater play"

"Whoooooo"

"All right let's get on with the tale of Goldeen and Seaking"

"Whoooooo"

(Authors note: now in the beginning of this play Seaking and Goldeen are Pokémon first then turn in to humans)

"A long time ago in an ocean far away lived a Seaking and not just an ordinary Seaking. This Seaking was the ruler of the sea all Pokémon respected and loved their kind king. But their king was sad he didn't know he was sad he just was. One day Seaking decide to clear his head by taking a swim outside of the kingdom. While the Seaking was swimming he saw a Goldeen with a scar on her tail with Aquamarine Eyes get swept away with the current. Naturally the Seaking went to go save. When Seaking saved her he was speechless in front of her the only thing he could do was stare into her eye. The Goldeen thanked Seaking and Swam away to the kingdom. Seaking then realized why he was so sad he was lonely and then he became sadder and just swam back to the kingdom. The next day Seaking was wondering how the Goldeen he saved yesterday was doing he also wondered why she was the only thing he thought about so he decided to search for her by asking the other Pokémon in the kingdom if they know her but he had no luck until he asked a Shellder and the Shellder told him she lives southwest of the kingdom "thank you" said Seaking and swam in the direction the Shellder told him. Meanwhile the Goldeen Seaking saved was just trying to keep up with the other Goldeen but couldn't her injured tail made it hard for to swim. Goldeen just laid on the rock thinking how nice it would be to have a friend to swim with Goldeen also thought about how lonely she was and how the other Goldeen made fun of her she also thought about the Seaking who saved her life she thought about how heroic and cute he was and then suddenly Seaking came up to her and she said "you're the one who saved me yesterday" "yes" said Seaking "I wanted to see if your all right" "I'm quite well thank you" said Goldeen "I must be going now" "wait" said Seaking "I would really like to get to know you and become your friend" "why would you want to be friends with an injured Goldeen who can't even swim very well" said Goldeen "I don't know why I want to get to know you so well" said Seaking "but what I do know is that I can't stop thinking about you (Authors comment: cliché right)" "really because I can't stop thinking about you either" they both blushed at what they just said but both could not stop smiling "Seaking" she said "would you like to swim with me" "yes I would love to" they both swam of with each other while they were swimming with each they talked about each other they swam with each other for weeks and at some point in time they realized they loved each other. Seaking then took Goldeen's Fins and was about to tell her how he feels about her then suddenly a net captures Goldeen and takes her to the surface leaving Seaking Stunned and angry. Gold was Captured by Pirates "well well well look what we have here a Goldeen" said the pirate captain then suddenly Seaking jumped out of the water and was directing a drill attack at the Pirate Captain but the captain took out their sword and blocked Seaking's attack causing it to send Seaking to fall on a tiny island "you think you can save this Goldeen well too bad you can't I'll sell her of at a good price Hahahahahahahaha" (someone is enjoying their roll to much Daisy thought to herself) "first mate lets sale away" said the captain" yes captain" said the first mate. Seaking mad in frustration tries to move but can't because he is stuck on land but then suddenly The sea Goddess appears in front of him (Lilly as the sea Goddess wearing a white dress) and says "Seaking I can help you save the one you love but the two of you must give up life in the sea" "I don't care as long as I can save her" said Seaking "very well then but you must quickly save or the Pirates will harm her" said the sea Goddess. The Sea goddess then turns both Seaking and Goldeen into humans. Seaking is transformed into a human (Violet is playing Seaking and is wearing white leggings, with a prince shirt with orange sleeves and the torso part being black and she is wearing a male black wig) and jumps in the water to go save his true love. Meanwhile on the ship "captain we have trouble" "what's wrong asked the captain" "the Goldeen has been turned into a human" said the first mate "what" yelled the captain "this is bad if we don't get a Goldeen then we won't be able to get the emerald crystal from that merchant" "I know what we can do captain" said the first mate "what asked the captain" use her as bait". Seaking then arrived near the pirate ship and the pirates threw Goldeen into the water "Goldeen" shouted Seaking. Seaking then turned to the pirates to get revenge on the Pirates when suddenly the whole gym started shaking.

"Is this part of the play" asked Hitomi

"No its not" said Violet

"Hey what's going on" asked Misty as she rose from the water

Then an explosion accrued on the ceiling on the north side of the gym

Cassidy: "prepare for trouble"

Botch: "and make it double"

Cassidy: "to infect the world with devastation"

Bill: "to blight all people in every nation"

Both: "to denounce the goodness of truth and love"

Cassidy: "Administering justice with lighting speed"

Ben: "to extend our wrath to the stars above"

Cassidy: "Cassidy"

Buffy: "and Butch of course"

Cassidy: "were team rocket, circling Earth all day and knight"

Bob: "surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight"

Shuckle: "Shuck-uuckle"

"It's Cassidy" said Violet

"And Bob" said Misty

"The name is Butch"

"What do you two want" asked Misty

"You got it wrong twerp theirs two more"

"And who might that be"

"That's the current gym leader how pathetic"

"You think the boss would give us a harder job"

"Oh no Violet get everyone out of here"

"Why it's just team rocket"

"Yeah I know but those two over there in the Gray are truly evil"

"Well who are they"

"They are General Sarah and Lieutenant Ivan"

"What those two are the worst Rocket members we have to get everyone out of here"

"Right you Anya, Lilly, and Daisy get everyone out of me and Misty will take care of them"

"Right"

"Misty you up for a battle"

"Yup"

"All right but be careful of the two in gray they are hard to beat"

"Cassidy, Bob deal with those two brats"

"Yes mama"

"I choose you Raticate"

"I choose you Primeape"

"Pikachu I choose you"

"Staryu I choose you"

"Raticate use tackle"

"Primeape use Dynamic punch"

"Dodge"

"Pikachu you use thunderbolt/Staryu you use water gun"

Hits Cassidy and Bob and their Pokémon

"Oh great were blasting off like those two loser Jessie and James"

"Well it's no surprise that those two got beaten easily" said Sarah

"What are you doing here" asked Hitomi

"We are here for that red headed brat"

"Me"

"Yes"

"What do you want with her"

"I don't know ask our boss"

"Hey Sarah I remember that brunet brat"

"oh how so"

"She's one of those kids who ruined are planes to catch Victini"

"Your right well it looks like it's time to take our revenge Salamence I choose you"

"I choose you Metagross"

"Gyarados I choose you"

"Charizard choose you"

"Salamence use Dragon breath"

"Metagross use metal claw"

"Dodge"

"Pikachu use iron tail Charizard use Wing attack/ Gyarados use hyper beam and Staryu use water gun"

"What they got a direct hit Salamanca use Dragon claw"

"Charizard dodge and use Fire fang"

"Salamanca get up ugh you're a useless Pokémon"

"Doesn't worry I got this Metagross use Meteor mash"

"Gyarados dodge and use dragon rage"

"What how strong are their Pokémon"

"Are Pokémon aren't that powerful" said Hitomi

"Oh really then how are you beating us" said Sarah

"Easy our Pokémon are protecting everyone" said Misty

"Let's finish this Charizard/Gyarados use Flamethrower"

The double flamethrower leaves their Pokémon unable to battle.

"Get up you useless Pokémon"

"Stop right their team rocket" said Officer Jenny

"You're under arrest"

"Oh great the boss won't be happy to hear about this"

The next day

"Sorry about the gym guys"

"It wasn't your fault Hitomi it was team Rockets fault" said Daisy

"Hey Hitomi do you know what team Rocket wants with me" asked Misty

"Sorry Misty but I don't know nor do I have a clue how about you Anya"

"Nope me neither"

"Well whatever it is Misty your sister are here to protect you" said Daisy while her, Violet, and Lilly posed in tough looks.

Hitomi, Anya, and Misty just stared at them and said "yeah right"

"What's that supposed to mean" the three sister said in unison

"Excuse me anyone here" asked a strange man with brown hair cut in a buzz cut wearing a light blue polo and brow pants came into the Gym

"Like how can we help you?"

"Uh yes I'm looking for those two trainers form yesterday's show that defeated team rocket"

"What do you want with us" asked Misty and Hitomi

"Uh yes my name is Sam and I'm a represented of the Orion league in the Orion Region"

"The Orion region Anya isn't that the region you're from"

"Yeah I am"

"What's the league like" asked Hitomi

"I don't know the rules change every year but what I can tell you it kind is like the Orange league"

"So would you two like to enter"

"Well I'm definitely going to enter what about you Misty"

"I cant i have the gym"

"Misty go along with Anya and Hitomi"

"Why what about the gym"

"Don't worry Misty we can tack care of the gym and pulse it will be much safer for you to go along with them and pulse being here all the time won't help you accomplish your goal in becoming water Pokémon master"

"Thank you I hope you guys don't mind if I come with you"

"Not at all Misty"

"It will be great having another girl around"

"Great I'll go get my things ready"

"Also Misty only bring two Pokémon with you make sure one of them is your Psyduck" said Anya

"All right"

"Hey guys promise to protect Misty"

"Don't worry Daisy we won't let anything bad happen to your little sister pulse she can take care of herself"

"Well we know that" said Lilly

"It's just we can't stop worrying about her she's are little sister" said Violet

"All right I'm ready to go"

"Here you two these are your pass to enter the tournament but you will have to get passports to enter the Orion region" said Mr. Smith  
>"thanks"<p>

"Well you guys I'm "the three sisters hugged their little sister

"Bye Misty" they said in unison

"Bye you guys"

Then Misty, Hitomi, and Anya left the gym waving goodbye to Misty sisters and Mr. Smith

"You know Misty you're really lucky to have such carrying sisters "said Hitomi

"I know"

"Well Pikachu wasn't I right"

"Pika (about what)"

"About how a great adventure just happens"

"Pika"

"So where to next"

"Well were going to pallet town to meet up with our friend Dreke"

"Off to pallet town"


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes are on their way to pallet town but are taking the time to get to know each other.

"Hey Anya I have a couple of question for you"

"Go ahead ask me anything Misty"

"Well for one why is it called the Orion Region"

"That's because the main islands form into the constellation of Orion"

"So the Orion region is a bunch of islands"

"Yeah basically"

"What are the Pokémon like their"

"I've been curious about that to Anya" said Hitomi

"It's long and complicated but ill explain it the best that I can see there are three categories of Pokémon their"

"Three do you mean types"

"No see, one of the categorize of Pokémon are the ones which you will usually see in other regions like Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu (Authors note I do not like the English names for this region for everything so I'm using the Japanese names) called the evolving Pokémon"

"And the other two"

"Are the Pokémon of the Orion region and they are the Pokémon that don't evolve we call them the stationary Pokémon"

"And the last group"

"Are called the transformers because they can change their appearance willingly"

"Wait Anya are you telling us the Pokémon form your region don't evolve"

""yup they either can transform or their appearance or just stay the same"

"why is that"

"I don't know it's a big mystery in our region to"

"Misty just think how fun it will be catching all those Pokémon"

"Your right I can't wait to capture all those water Pokémon"

Anya smiling thinking to herself (they are really excited to see new Pokémon well I guess I'm like that to when I go to a new region).

"Hey Anya"

"What"

"The Pokémon in your region when they transform dose each form they take help like in speed or strength"asked Hitomi

"Yeah it does so Hitomi do you have more questions Misty"

"Yeah I also have one for Hitomi"

"Really what do you want to ask"

"Your necklace what's the symbol because I've seen it before"

"You'll find out later Misty"

"wait why cant you tell me now"

"its best just to wait"

"Fine so Anya what is your Dream"

"My dream is to become a Pokémon healer"

"Isn't that he same as a Pokémon doctor"

"Basically yes but a healer travels around the world healing Pokémon with only herbs, plants, and other Pokémon"

"And you guys only do it for free" said Hitomi

"That to"

"So I bet you have a lot of Pokémon that help in healing"

"Ehh"

"She mainly catches the big strong type of Pokémon"

"Really"

"Yeah so basically she's a failure as a Pokémon healer"

"Hey I'm a great healer I just can't catch the right Pokémon for the job"

"Any more questions"

"Yeah how did you two meet"

"Oh Misty you don't want to know how we meet"

"Why"

"Let's just say it's not really interesting"

"Now I'm really curious come on tell me"

"No" said Hitomi

"Why not"

"Because there is nothing to talk about"

"Really it seems like something embarrassing happened"

"Nothing embarrassing happened"

"I won't stop asking you until you tell me"

"Fine" said Hitomi and Anya

"Hitomi you start it of"

"All right it was the 5th day of starting my journey. Me and Charmander were trying to decide which path would lead us to Viridian city"

"So you were lost"

"I was not lost I just forgot to steal a map from home"

"Wait what"

"That's a story for another day Misty anyway"

Going back 3 years ago

"Hm Charmander which path should we choose"

"Char"

"Really I think we should go this way"

Pichu comes out of its poke ball exasperating"

"Pi-pi-pi"

"Pichu stay in your Poke ball"

Pichu knocks the poke ball out of her hand

"Pichu what was that for"

"Pichu" arms crossed as she said this"

"Oh I get it your claustrophobic"

"Chu"

"Then ill carry you along the way like a baby" Hitomi picks up Pichu and hugs her in her arms

"Pichu"

"So which way do you think we should go Pichu"

"Pi" points the same way Charmander did"

"Well looks like I'm out numbered so this way then"

Meanwhile with Anya

"I wonder where I am this forest is so big"

"Oddish"

"What is it Oddish"

"Od-oddish"

"You say there is something in those bushes"

"Buzz buzz"

Suddenly a swarm of Beedril appear"

"Ahh Oddish let's get out of here"

Back with Hitomi

"Hey it's a Bulbasaur"

"Bulb"

"I challenge you to a battle go Charmander"

"Chara"

"What's wrong your"

Charmander let out a big yawn

"You're tired"

"Chara"

"Fine then return"

"Then I'll use you Pichu"

"Pichu"

"Use tail whip"

Bulbasaur ignores and use Vine whip

"Doge and use thunder shock"

"Pichuuuu"

Pichu gets a direct hit

"Now use thunder shock again"

"Bulb"

"Now go Poke ball"

Poke ball catches Bulbasaur but flash red for 20 seconds and stops

"All right I caught a Bulbasaur"

"We did it Pichu"

"Pi"

"Hey you can you help me"

"Hmm ahh" Hitomi sees the Beedril grabs Pichu and runs

"Hey wait"

"Why do you have Beedril chasing you"

"I don't know"

"Let's see what Dexter has to say "

"Beedril the bug Pokémon are easily angered if trainers disturb their nest and are highly aggressive"

"Highly aggressive" the trainer's both yell"

"Hey look a waterfall if we jump in the water they will stop chasing us"

"Good idea"

The two trainer's jump of the cliff and into the water avoiding the Beedril"

"Ha that was close I'm Hitomi"

"Hi I'm Anya"

"Buzz"

"Ahh there is one more"

"Anya get out of the water"

"Huh Okay"

"Pichu get Beedril wet and use thunder shock"

"Pichu"

"Poke ball go"

Hitomi caught a Beedril

"All right I caught a Beedril"

"Wow that was quick thinking"

"Thanks"

"Buzz buzz buzz"

"The swarm is back do you think you can do that again"

"Against all them no"

"Then we should"

"Ruuuunnnnn"

"Hey how many Pokémon do you have right now"

"I only 4"

"All right between us we have 5 so"

"We still don't have a chance"

"Right so let's just keep running"

The girls keep running until Anya stops"

"Hitomi look muddy water"

"Great idea"

The girls jump into the muddy water causing the Beedril to lose their sent.

"That was close"

"Ugh I just want to get out of this forest"

"Me too"

"So Hitomi how long have you been a trainer"

"5 days so far"

"You"

"Well I'm from a different region so it took me a week to get here but I basically have been a trainer for a month now"

"cool then you must have a lot of Pokémon hey look it's a sparrow"

"you would think that but I only have one"

"hm hey look it's a sparrow"

"And what about it"

"Well I'm going to catch it Pichu you up for another battle (but she notice that Pichu is asleep in her arms) oh well I can catch a sparrow on another day"

"We should head to Viridian city it's not that far away from here"

"Your right I need to heal my Pokémon"

"Hey Anya since your new to the Kanto region how about we travel together"

"Sounds like fun"

"So that's the story of how we meet"

"I don't believe that's all what happened"

"Well that's all were telling you"

"Why"

"Because what happened just stays between the two of us and our Pokémon"

"Fine I'll ask again another day"

"Hey look its Pallet Town"

"Wow it's been a while since I've been here"

"You've been to Pallet town before"

"Yeah a good friend of mine is from here"

"Well maybe they're here and you can say hi and catch up"

"I doubt it"

"Why"

"Well he's always travelling to become a Pokémon master"

"I guess me and your friend have a lot in common"

"Hey you two what took you so long"

"It's Drake hey"

Well looks like a friends made it to Pallet town I wonder what adventures wait for our hero's net time.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors: hope you liked this chapter i wanted to make a short one i know it isn't much but it helps explain the type of Pokemon im creating and don't worry ill explain what really happened when Anya and Hitomi meet.<strong>

**Hitomi/Anya: you batter not**

**Author: why not**

**Hitomi/Anya: we said so**

**Author: dosent matter what you say im still going to write it**

**Hitomi/Anya: then we quit**

**Author: wait come back hopeful ill have a new chapter y next Friday **


	5. Chapter 5

We join our heroes in Pallet town where they're going to meet up with old friends

Drake comes running and waving at them he's the same age as Hitomi and Anya he's wearing a green shirt, with a red coat, and black pants he has spike black hair he also has a highlight of a flame "It's great seeing you two again hmm who's she" said Drake

"Ah this is Misty she's Daisy, violet, and Lilly's younger sister she was also the gym leader there for a while" said Hitomi

"Well it's nice to meet you Misty"

"And Hitomi great new I know a great place to go on our next journey"

"I do ..." before Hitomi could finish her sentence "look at this it's a pass to take part in the Orion league in the Orion region what do you think about that"

"That's great but me and Misty are participating in it to" they show their pas to Drake

"WHAT" yelled out Drake in disappointment

"Oh did someone think they were the better trainer"

"Oh please Hitomi I'm better than you"

"Prove it then let's have a battle"

"Okay you're on"

"Hold it you two" said Anya putting her arm in between them "shouldn't we get to Professor Oaks place

"I guess your right Anya but I definitely want a battle with her"

"Don't worry we will"

"Oh those two never want to stop battling each other"

"It sounds like their good friends" said Misty

"Anyway what is so cool that you couldn't meet us in Viridian"

"I'm glad you asked Hitomi just wait until you see it"

"so what is it"

"I have no idea"

Both Anya and Hitomi fall anime style and get back up and yell at Drake "what do you mean you you don't know what it is"

"Well professor Oak never told me what it is or what it does"

"So you're telling me you have no idea what its purpose is" said Hitomi

"Yup"

"I should kill you right now"

"Calm down Hitomi control your anger"

"Oh please you should be the last person to say that you could never control your anger and plus you can get angry or annoyed about everything"

"I do not"

"Yes you do" said Hitomi and Anya in unison

"Whatever you two the only thing that matters is professor Oka is done with it and will show us what it does tonight"

"Misty is that you" asked a familiar voice

Misty turns around and sees a family and friendly face "Mrs. Ketchum it's great seeing you again"

"I missed you to Misty how has your job as a gym leader been"

"It's been great but I'm taking some time off to travel to the Orion region and compete in the league there"

"Oh how great I hope you do a great job hm Misty who are they"

"Well this is Hitomi"

"Hi"

"And this is Anya"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm going to be traveling with them and their friend Drake"

"That's great Misty"

"Is Ash here"

"Oh you know Ash already started a new journey in the Isshu region"

"It doesn't surprise me that Ash has already started a new journey"

"Hey you three let's get to professor Oaks place there's a lot he wants to talk about" said Drake

"Drake don't be rude" said Anya

"Oh sorry it's just Professor Oak wants to talk with us"

"You guys should get going to Professor Oaks we all can talk later at my place for dinner"

"Really Mrs. Ketchum is it okay for me, Hitomi, and Drake to come to your place I mean you don't know us like you do Misty"

"Of course it is and pulse I'm sick of an empty house"

"Wow thank you Mrs. Ketchum"

"Well see you tonight"

Our hero's wave goody bye to Mrs. Ketchum and head to professor Oaks

"Hey professor Oka I'm back"

Tracy comes walking into the room to great everyone "Hey drake"

"Hey Tracey"

"Misty what are you doing here"

"Oh I'm traveling with Drake and his friends"

"Yeah and these are my fiends Hitomi and Anya"

"Hi Anya and Hitomi I'm Tracy" Anya blushes a little about "hi Tracy it's really nice to meet"

"Oh how cute"

"You're right it is cute seeing them act this way"

"Drake you think this is cute"

"Yeah why"

"Because for the time I've known you you've hated this type of stuff"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"I guess I changed this past year"

Professor Oak walks into the room and says "well look who's here it's great seeing you two again and its great seeing you Misty"

"Oh hi Professor Oka"

"Hi Misty why are you here"

"Well I'm going to travel with Hitomi and her friends"

"That sounds great"

They all sit in the living room discussing their plans for their new journey while Bayleef brings in tea for them "hi Bayleef it's been a while since I've seen you" Misty said to Bayleef "bay"

"Misty you know this Bayleef" asked Anya

"Yeah she's my friend Ash's Bayleef"

"So Professor Oak you said you have something for me to deliver to my Grandpa"

"Ah yes come with me everyone"

They all follow professor Oak into his lab and he pulls out an old Poke ball "here you go Hitomi this belongs to your grandfather he asked me to keep it safe but he called recently that he need this Pokémon back"

"What Pokémon is in here Professor Oak"

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you"

"But why didn't you send this to him on the teleporter"

"Well old Poke balls can't be sent on them also, don't even try to open it there a code so I doubt you'll figure it out"

"Don't worry professor Oak I will safely deliver this to my grandpa"

"Professor Oak how do you know Hitomi's grandfather" asked Misty

"Oh were old friends and pulse her grandfather is a famous researcher"

"Really who is he"

"Professor Turner Komura"

"So Hitomi is Professor Komura's granddaughter huh, **HITOMI YOUR PART OF THE KOMURA FAMILY**"

"Yeah I am"

"So that explains where I've seen that symbol on your necklace it's your family's symbol"

Suddenly Tracy runs up to Hitomi and grabs her hands with sparkles in his eyes and says "wow I can't believe I'm meeting someone from the Komura family" and Hitomi with a tear drop on the back of her head quickly removes her hands from Tracy and says "it's not really a big deal"

Now you're probably asking what the big deal is about Hitomi's family is well in the Pokémon world people in Hitomi's family are care for Pokémon in the wild, they also do a lot of research on Pokémon, produce a lot of products that help trainers, and own the biggest Pokémon reservation.

"Hey mind if I come with you guys I would love to meet your grandfather"

"Sure I don't mind how about you guys" said Hitomi

"I don't mind I like Tracy he's a cool guy" said Drake

"I've known Tracy for a while so I don't mind" said Misty

"I would love to have you come with us Tracy" said Anya

"Really thanks guys I hope you don't mind Professor Oak"

"No not at all actually Tracy how about you travel with them to the Orion region you can do a lot of research there for me"

"What about the Pokémon"

"Oh don't worry about that I can take care of the Pokémon myself"

"Then I guess it's decide Tracy your coming with us to the Orion region" said Hitomi

"You guys don't mind"

"Nope" they said in unison"

"Plus it would be nice to have another guy around I mean do you know how hard it is to deal with two woman especially now that they entered their teens" said Drake which he shouldn't have said because he has two figures behind him with flames in their eyes and are ready to kill him "oh so were hard to deal with" said Hitomi "no I just .. there's no way I'm getting out of this" "nope" the two older girls said together and beat up the idiotic teen.

"So Professor Oak mind if I let my Pokémon out of their balls and let them play"

"Sure go ahead Misty"

"Come on out Staryu, Psyduck" her Pokémon come out of their balls ready to meet their old friends "hey you guys want to go see Ash's Pokémon" the two water Pokémon say yes in their Pokémon way.

Leaving Drake in a pile of blood Hitomi says "we should let our Pokémon out to" "your right" says Anya "come on out everyone" they say in unison letting out their Pokémon. Anya's other Pokémon are Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Rhydon, Steelix, and Machamp

Back from the dead Drake asks Hitomi "hey can Charizard help me and Ivysaur train" "yeah Charizard help Drake train Ivysaur and don't go easy on them" "char".

"Hey Professor Oak Drake said you were working on something that was really cool but he doesn't know what it is can you tell us what you've been working on" Asked Anya

"Well he really didn't help me with it he's more of a test subject"

"A test subject" they say in unison

"Ah yes you that watch he's wearing"

"Yeah" they say in unison

"Well that watch emits a calm mind wave so anyone who wares that watch can't be angered"

"Wow Professor Oak that's really cool" said Anya

"So whoever is wearing that watch can't get angry at all" said Hitomi

"Precisely"

Anya sees that Hitomi has a devilish look on her face and says "you want to mess with him don't you" "of course I do don't you" Anya responds "yeah your right I do" so the two run to their friend so they can mess with him and test the limits of the watch while.

While Hitomi and Anya went to go mess with Drake Tracy was off taking care of the Pokémon and Misty went to go say hi to Ash's other Pokémon "hi guys "she said to the Pokémon all the Pokémon who have seen Misty walk up to her and the Sinno Pokémon sit there by the pound wondering why they are getting so excited "_why are the others getting so excited" _Buizel asked "_it looks like someone they know is here"_ said Staraptor "_really who" _"_I don't know I've never seen her but she looks familiar_" "really" Buizel then turns around and sees Misty and his eyes turn into hearts and he rushes towered Misty "Hi" she says to Buizel "_bui_" he says as he rubs his head on Mist's leg "what kind of Pokémon are you" Misty asked in curiosity "that's a Buizel Misty" said Professor Oak "who's Pokémon is it" asked Misty "its Ash's he caught it in the Sinno region" "I really like this Pokémon it looks strong and fast" "it's probably because Ash trained it so well" said professor Oak "I guess your right".

Meanwhile we join Cassidy and Bob "hey narrator the name is butch get it right" "I don't care biff" "the name is Butch" "oh who cares back to the show" why can't anyone get my name right" anyway we join Cassidy and Bill as they walk along in the forest.

"Ugg" Cassidy yelled out

"Are you still mad" Bob asked

"Of course I'm still mad those kids just took us out in one move"

"Don't worry I hear Sarah and Ivan got arrested"

Ring ring ring phone call

"Who's that" asked Husk

"It's the boss hello" says Cassidy as she holds out a phone in her hands

"What happened you two completely failed"

"Sorry boss"

"Don't fail me again and bring me that girl"

"You still want us to kidnap her"

"Of course that girl is important to my new plane so go and think of a plane to kidnap her"

"Yes sir" they say in unison and close the phone.

"So what now" Botch ask

"We're going to kidnap that girl"

"How"

"I have an idea"

2 hours later

back at professor Oaks place Misty, professor Oak and Hitomi are sitting on the porch drinking some tea while Drake is training he's Pokémon and Anya is helping Tracy take care of the Pokémon.

"What a nice day" said Hitomi "so Hitomi what happened to messing with Drake" asked Misty "oh I got bored it's not fun messing with him unless he gets mad"

"Is Drake the type to get mad easily" Misty asked

"Yup he usually has a un amused face" said Hitomi

"Well that anger dose make him a better trainer right Hitomi" said Professor Oak

"Yeah I guess"

"Hey aren't you guys going to need passports to get into the Orion region" said professor Oak

"That's right we can't get there without them, well looks like I'll have to call my grandpa so he can get them ready for us"

"Well that will have to wait because you have to prepare for trouble" said a voice from a hot air ballon

"And Make it double"

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all people in every nation"

"Administering justice with lighting speed"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above"

"Cassidy

"And Butch of course"

"Surrender to us how or prepare to fight"

"Shuck-uuckle"

"Team rocket" everyone said together

"What are you guys doing here" asked Hitomi

"Well if we weren't on special orders we would steal the Pokémon but were here for the red head girl "said Cassidy

"What do you want with Misty" asked professor Oak

"Our boss wants her" said Cassidy

"And this time we won't fail right Cassidy"

"Right bob"

"It's Butch"

"Who cares well defiantly get the kid with this" Cassidy pulls out a big bazooka and launches a torpedo at Misty it opens up to be a net and captures Misty "real her in Butch" Cassidy ordered

"Not so fast team rocket Pikachu use iron tail on the net to free Misty"

"Not so fast kid I choose you Houndour"

"And I choose you Mightyena"

"Use tackle on that Pikachu"

They both tackle Pikachu "pika"

"Oh no Pikachu are you all right"

"Pika" say giving Hitomi a thumbs up while getting up

"That's good"

"Ahh get me out of here" Misty yells as the net is being lifted off the ground

"Misty"

"Hitomi what's happening" Drake ask as he Tracy, and Anya come running to them

"Misty in trouble Team rocket if trying to kidnap her"

"What" they say together

"Ivysaur use razor leaf to cut the net"

"Not so fast kid Houndour use flamethrower"

Houndour flame burn up Ivysaur razor leaf

"Skarmory use air cutter on the net"

"Houndour use amber"

"Dodge"

Skarmory dodges Houndour's amber but Houndour's Amber heads to Drake "Drake watch out" Anya yells out to him. He realizes it's to late for him to run so he puts his arms in front of him to block the attack. "Drake" Anya and Hitmoi yell when he gets hit with the amber attack and a cloud of smoke covers him.

"That's it I've had enough with you idiots from team rocket" Drake yells angrily

"Drake" they yell in relief

"I choose you Magmar"

"Mag"

"Use fire punch on Houndour"

"Skarmory use air cutter on the net"

Magmar punches Houndour alloying Skarmory to use air cutter on the net"

"Ahhh" Misty yell when she's falling to the ground "ouch you guys could have executed that plane closer to the ground"

"Sorry Misty, well its great having the good old you back Drake"

"Shut it you annoying bitch I never lost my memory of the time I had this stupid watch on"

"Hey watch your language in front of Misty she's only 10, you can yell about this later we have to deal with team rocket"

"Right"

"How dare you two brats stop our plans"

"Easy we don't care about them Cassidy and Hutch"

"The name is Butch!"

"I don't care Hutch"

"Were you not listing"

"No I was listening I just think it's fun getting your name wrong" said Hitomi

"You're a terrible person"

"Try traveling with her"

"Hey let's stop this ridiculous conversation Houndour use fire fang"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt"

"Mightyena use bite on that little rodent"

"I don't think so person with no value Magmar use fire spin" Drake said

"No value for your information I have value in this world, right Cassidy"

"Shut it Bob and start battling"

"I give up" Butch says when he got in a state of depression

"Butch quite being in a state of depression"

"Why should I"

"Because we have a job to do"

"Ivy"

"You want to fight Ivysaur"

"Saur"

"All right use solar beam on team rocket"

Ivysaur use solar beam on team rocket

"All right Hitomi finish this off"

"All right Pikachu use Blot tackle on team rocket"

"Pika pika"

"Pikachu hits team rocket with a bolt tackle which sends team rocket blasting off.

"Well their gone now, hey Misty are you all right" Hitomi asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"That's great"

"Hey professor I want to know something

"What is it drake"

"Why the hell did you put this bracelet on me"

"For scientific reason"

"And so we can get some peace and quiet" said Tracy

"What I'm not that loud"

"Try telling that to my ears"

"Buzz buzzzzz"

"Hm ah Beedril" Drake says as he runs away

"Shouldn't we help him" asked Misty

"Nope" they two female teens say together

Suddenly their stomachs growl "it's already 7:16 no wonder why were hungry" said Anya

"We should head to Mrs. Ketchum's place" said Misty

After Beedril stopped chasing Drake they all returned the Pokémon back to their poke balls closed the lab and headed to Mrs. Ketchum's as the sun set in front of them.

"Hi Delia"

"Oh hi professor Oak"

"Sup Mrs. Ketchum" the teens and Misty said

"Pika pi" Said Pikachu

The group stuck up many conversations some irritated Drake, some started fights between the three friends, some of the conversation made everyone laugh nonstop professor Oak said some poems which no one ever got.

"So Misty you want to become water Pokémon master" asked Drake

"Ah yeah"

"Well I guess that makes our Pokémon complete opposites"

"Huh"

"Drake she doesn't know you specialize in fire, and grass Pokémon she just meet you today" said Hitomi

"Sorry I forgot"

"So is your guy's plane" asked Mrs. Ketchum

"Well we have to head to my hometown to drop of this poke ball and get our passports and then we head out to the Orion region"

"How long will it take us to get to your home town Hitomi" asked Misty

"About two weeks"

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum I have a question" said Anya

"If you want the recipes for tonight's dinner I don't mind giving them to you"

"Oh thank you but that's not it"

"Then what is it dear"

"Is your husband on a journey"

"I don't have a husband"

"Oh wait"

"What" everyone except Professor Oak said out loud

"Wait I always thought Ash's dad was on a journey" said Misty

"He is Misty but we never married"

"Do you know where he is on his journey Mrs. I mean Ms. Ketchum" asked Anya

"Nope I haven't seen him for such a long time" said Ms. Ketchum in a calm matter while drinking her tea

"So when was the last time you saw him" asked Tracy

"The last time I saw him was that night of romance we had"

"Ms. Ketchum what did ash's dad do that was so romantic" asked Misty

"She's not talking about that kind of romance Misty" said Hitomi

"Then what kind of romance is she talking about"

"You will find out when you're older"

"So you haven't seen him since you got pregnant with your son" asked Anya

"That's right Anya dear"

"Cough cough how about we change the subject ladies" said professor Oak

"Why, do you not like the guy she fell in love with"

"Of course I hate him and so does everyone else in this town who knows who could just leave a woman like that pregnant if I ever meet that man I'm going to make him pay"

"I think you will have a problem with that professor Oak"

"What kind of problem"

"Love" Hitomi says while pointing at Ms. Ketchum as she has her hands on chheks smiling away as she thinks about the one he loves"

"Great if I kill him Delia would kill me"

"hahahaha" everyone laughs at professor Oak

Ms. Ketchum notice the time when she exists her daydream of seeing the one she loves "oh look its 10:25" she says

"We should probably get to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow" said Hitomi

Our heroes go to sleep the boys sleep at professor Oaks place and the girls stay at Ms. Ketchum's and await for tomorrow to start their new journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: hope you guys liked this chapter and please review and tell me how i can improve on my writing and what you would like to see in the story. <strong>


	6. Hitomi's first day as a trainer

We join our hero's again it's been four days since they left pallet town and have asked Misty about her past travels and her old friends.

"So you traveled with that Ash kid for a while and had to leave to take care of the gym" said Hitomi

"Yeah"

"So do you miss your boyfriend Misty" asked Anya

"Yeah I mis.. Wait did you say he was my boyfriend

"Yeah"

"He is not my boyfriend" yelled Misty with a slight blush on her face

"then why are you blushing" said Hitomi which caused Misty to get a deeper colored blush "oh shut up you two""hahaha" Hitomi and Anya laugh

"Do you love the guy" asked Anya

"**What** no I would never fall in love with an idiot like him" said Misty with a much deeper blush on her face

"I think the lady doth protest too much right Hitomi" said Anya "she defiantly won't keep her word on this" "hahahaha"

"Oh would you two shut it"

"Well they do have a point Misty" said Tracy

"What"

"Well when I traveled with you guys you two had a real connection and I always did think you two would make a cute couple"

"All right Tracy's on our side, don't worry Misty we will support you and cheer you on with you love problems" said Hitomi giving misty a thumbs up as she Anya, and Tracy wearing Japanese cheer outfits while there is a sunset back round.

"Would you guys shut up" said Drake

"What's your problem" asked Anya

"I'm getting annoyed of you three picking on her about her crush"

"I don't have a crush on him"

"Whatever you say Misty" said Drake

"Why are you making a big deal about this Drake" asked Tracy

"No reason"

"This conversation probably reminds him of Lucy" said Hitomi

"It does not" said Drake as he turns his head around trying to conceal the blush on his face

"Who's Lucy" asked Misty

"The Girl he has a crush on" said Anya

"I don't have a crush on her"

"Oh come on admit it" said Anya

"Admit it" said Anya and Hitomi teasing Drake and telling him to admit on liking that girl

"These three seem like genuine friends" said Misty

"Oh how can you tell Misty"

"Just by how they act and treat each other, I think we're going to have a fun time with them"

"Would you two just shut it"

"Oh fine we won't tease you guys anymore today"

"Hey since I told you guys about my past journeys how about you guys tell me about yours"

"Like what" the three thirteen year olds said together

"The first day of your journey"

"Mines and Drakes were pretty normal, but you definitely want to hear Hitomi's"

"Yeah Hitomi tell Misty, and Tracy your first day as a trainer"

"Fine I will, let me start on the day before my birthday…

10 years in the past

"Jake you being unfair"

"How am I being unfair"

"You're not letting me become a trainer"

"How is that unfair"

"Because I really want to become one and tomorrows my 10 birthday so I should be able to become one"

"You also need to pass the test"

"I already did Jake so why can't I become a trainer" pulling out and showing her license

"it's dangerous out there you could get attacked by Pokémon" I'm great with Pokémon jack" you could get kidnaped "I know 5 styles of martilarts" well you still cant become one"

"Why is it because you don't what me to fail like you did"

"What who told you"

"Grandpa"

"Grandpa why"

"She needs to know the truth of why you're so strict with Pokémon"

"So can I become a trainer"

"No as long as your parents aren't here as your godfather I'm in charge of you"

"But your only 17"

"Yeah so I'm still in charge"

"No your wrong grandpas in charge"

"No he's in charge of our family business I'm in charge of you now go help Emily with the Pokémon egg room"

"Fine" she said and just stormed off

"Why hello Hitomi"

"Hi Emily"

"What's wrong"

"Your stupid boyfriend won't allow me to become a Pokémon trainer"

"That's all"

"Yup"

"Here a rag and clean the eggs"

"I don't get how you love my idiot cousin"

"Love works in mysterious ways, and besides Jake is looking out for you, he doesn't want you to get heart"

"I guess that make sense but how am I supposed to learn how to take care of myself"

20 minutes later

"Char"

"Charmander what are you doing here"

"Char"

"Are you saying you want to play"

"Char" Charmander said cheerfully

"All right lets go play then"

Charmander and Hitomi ran out of the room to go play in the yard. Emily thought to herself Jake your being a real idiot for not letting Hitomi become a trainer.

Outside

"All right Charmander let's see how your aim is hit these sticks in midair as I throw them"

"Chara"

"Ready go"

Hitomi throws the sticks in made air meanwhile at this time her grandpa and Jake sit in a room drinking tea that's close to where Hitomi is playing with Charmander.

"What is that girl doing"

"It appears she is playing with that Charmander"

"I see that grandpa but why is she doing that"

"It's because of the inner trainer with in her"

"The inner trainer" Jake said confused by what his grandfather said

"Yes the same one that's in her mother"

"Her mother"

"Yes her mother acts the same way around Pokémon and has the same sprit as Hitomi"

"I guess she dose"

"So why won't you let her become a trainer"

"Because it's not safe for her"

"Oh Jake you know that's not the reason why you don't want her to become a trainer"

"Then what's the reason grandpa"

"It's because you don't want her to fail like you did"

"Uh that's not the reason"

"It's not"

"It might be"

"I think you should reconsider you decision Jake" said Hitomi's grandfather as he got up and left the room

The next day

"Morning Hitomi and happy birthday"

"Morning grandma"

"Shouldn't you be happier today"

"I would be if I could become a trainer"

"Here take this"

"What is it"

"Open it up"

Hitomi opened the small box reveling a plain red bracelet

"It use to be mine I wore it on the first day I became a trainer"

"Why are you giving it to me"

"So you can have something that reminds you of home" she said while pointing at the bag behind the night stand"

"hahaha What are you talking about grandma"

"Oh nothing just get out of bed all ready"

"Okay"

A couple of hours later

"Happy birthday Hitomi" everyone cheered

"Here Hitomi open this present"

"Hitomi opened the box revealing her family symbol on a chain"

"This necklace will prove your part of our family and get you out of troubling situations"

"Oh thanks grandpa"

Hitomi opened all the presents mainly most of the gifts wear cloths and money, she also got some plushies of Pokémon her grandfather gave her a purple book with a vertical black stripe on it, and the most interesting gift she got was something from her parents and it was a flut.

"What kind flute is this"

"It's called a Lugia Flute" said her grandmother

"A Lugia flute" Hitomi said curiously

"It's a flute that whoever plays it can communicate with Lugia"

"Cool"

"Cool indeed but why your parents would give you that as a present"

The party continued people ate cake played games until it was late at night and everyone left to go to sleep it was 10:30 at night and Hitomi got out of bed and changed out of her Pj grabbed her backpack and was ready to leave.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but Jake gave me no choice" she said in a hushed vice "I can't forget my mother's bandana, I've always wondered what this crystal attached to it is for" she then put the head band on her head and headed for the lab she grabbed six empty poke balls and head out to the reservation. She climbed the trees so no one would notice her escaping and tried jumping from tree to tree.

"I wish I was a ninja this would be so much easier if I was" she continued along jumping until she got far away from the lab, she then had to get over a big river so she had to climb the unstable rocks that formed a bridge. When she got passed the river she continued climbing, jumping and ruing until she got to the edge of the reservation.

"Finally I'm on my way on becoming a Pokémon master"

Hitomi got on the fence and started climbing until she heard "Charmander Charmander" which caused her to fall on her back.

"Charmander what are you doing here"

"Chara char" Charmander says while pointing at her

"Are you saying you want to come with me"

"Chara" Charmander says while moving its head up and down

"I'm okay with you coming but you need a poke ball and yours is back at the lab"

Charmander brings out its poke ball.

"You brought it with you"

"Chara"

"All right Charmander return"

Hitomi then started climbing the fence again and jumped of the fence and left the reservation. Hitomi started walking in the forest she had been walking for a couple of hours all ready until she noticed an injured Pichu with a scar on its left ear lying next to a tree.

"Are you all right"

"Chu"

"Don't worry I have something that will heal you uuuuuuupppppp why did you electrocute me"

"Pi Pichu "Pichu said closing its eye and folding its arms together

"What was that"

"Pi Pichu"

"I don't know what you said but it sounded pretty insulting"

"Pi"

"How about you become my Pokémon, Charmander I choose you"

"Char"

"Use amber" Charmander used amber but Pichu dodge and used tackle on Charmander. "Use amber again" Charmander used amber but Pichu dodged and used thunder shock.

"Charmander return, you're a tough Pokémon to catch so I will catch you myself" Hitomi went to go catch Pichu but it jumped on her head and ran away "hold up Pichu".

Hitomi chased Pichu in the woods until she cornered it near a cliff "well there is nowhere to hide" she said with a smile on her face "pichuu" said while electrocuting Hitomi "dar-rn y-o-u pi-chu" Pichu ran away while Hitomi was on her knees. "That's it I won't stop until I capture you Pichu". Hitomi ran after Pichu and was close to capturing it but Pichu escaped her and electrocuted her again. "Ow oh great the suns already up Jake is probably up by now yelling and screaming" she said while rubbing her head she got back on her feet and came up with a great idea to catch Pichu. Pichu was running in the forest until it stopped to catch its breath "pi pi pi" Hitomi jumped out the tree but Pichu noticed and electrocuted her causing her to fall on the ground face first "ouch" which caused Pichu to laugh. The same thing continued for hours in this deep dark forest Hitomi trying to capture Pichu but ending up electrocuted. "Where are you Pichu" said Hitomi while looking around "pi Pichu" said from the tree.

"Their you ar…"Hitomi's stomach started to rumble which made Pichu laugh and then its stomach started rumbling "it sounds like I'm not the only one that's hungry, how about we call it truths for now"

"Pi"

Hitomi got Charmander out to help get the fire wood and start the fire, she gave the Pokémon some Pokémon food to eat while she ate a sandwich. After they were done eating they put out the fire and Hitomi returned Charmander to its Poke ball. They resumed their game of cat and mouse but it started to rain making the ground wet and slippery.

"Where are you Pichu, ah there you are… Pichu stop your about to jump off the cliff"

"Pi" Pichu then is falling off the cliff and close its eyes when suddenly Hitomi grabs Pichu "don't worry Pichu I got you" wen Hitomi and Pichu are close to the ground she close her eye and brace for impact "ahhh" she cries out in pain.

"Pi"

"Don't worry I'm all right uh"

"Rai" said a wild Raichu who is standing by a group of Pikachu's and Pichus

"Huh is that your family, no wonder why you didn't want to be captured its best that you go with them"

"Pi" said Pichu with a look of concern for the trainer lying on the floor

"Don't worry I'll be fine, go"

Pichu runs up to its family it stood in front of the Raichu but then Raichu used iron tail on Pichu sending it flying towards Hitomi. "Pichu" Hitomi catches Pichu "are you all right"

"Chu"

"Good, WHY DID YOU HARM Pichu"

"Rai Raichu" said Raichu while pointing at the top cliff then at Hitomi and Pichu

"are you saying that because Pichu was saved by a human it no longer deserves to be with you"

"Rai" said Raichu while nodding its head

"I don't know what humans have done to you but you shouldn't outcast Pichu just because I saved it"

"Rai Raichu" Raichu explains that it doesn't want to outcast Pichu but destroy it

"What I won't allow you to do that, Charmander I choose you"

"Char"

"Sorry buddy I know its raining but get Pichu out of here"

"Char"

"Raichu if you want Pichu you will have to get through me"

"Rai" said Raichu telling Hitomi to get out of the way

"No I won't allow you to harm Pichu"

"Rai raichhhhuuu" Raichu use thunderbolt on Hitomi trying to get her to move

"I'm n-ot m-ovi-ng Raichu ahhhhhhh"

"Rai Raichu"

"Sorry Raichu, I'm a sturbborrn" Hitomi faints and falls to the ground Pichu and Charmander see this which cause Pichu to get angry and run toward Raichu

"_Why did you do that Raichu" _said Pikachu

"_She was in the way" _

"_So that wasn't any to hurt her like that"_

"_Why do you care she's only human"_

"_Why do you hate humans so ba"_

"_Because their horrible forcing us to battle without a care in the world for us and they also steal our eggs"_

"_But this human isn't like that"_

"_How do you know you've only known her for a day"_

"_I can tell" _

"_How" _Raichu yells

"_The way she acts" _Pichu yells

"_The way she acts_"

"_Yeah, she never threw rocks at me or forced Charmander to fight when it couldn't_"

"_Pichus right for the time I've know Hitomi she has cared about Pokémon and she would never force a Pokémon to fight_" said Charmander

"_You two are a disgrace to Pokémon_"

"_No you're the Disgrace Raichu_" yelled Charmander

"_Whatever ill forgive you Pichu, but you have to kill that human_"

"_What! No way, I won't kill her_"

"_Then you two will die first_"

Raichu then release a thunder bolt at the same time Pichu release a thunder shock their attacks collide causing en explosion to occur.

A few hours later

"Ugh where am I" said Hitomi

"I see you're up Hitomi" said the mysterious man

"Where are Pichu and Charmander"

"Their fine, but you should worry about yourself you're in a worse condition"

"I'm fine but where am I"

"Why you're in my lab"

"Professor Oak is that you"

"mmhmm"

"What am I doing here"

"Well I found you and your Pokémon unconscious in an open field"

"Oh"

"I'm surprised that you don't have any broken bones"

"I'm tough as steel professor Oak"

"Hey Hitomi feeling ant better" asked Daisy Oak

"Daisy! It's great seeing you again"

"It's great seeing you to, oh and I know its late but happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"Hitomi you have a call"

"Great"

Hitomi walks up to the phone and picks it up

"What were you think Hitomi" yelled Jake

"What was supposed to do you wouldn't allow me to become a trainer"

"So you runaway and steal a Charmander"

"I did not steal him he came with me"

"Well I don't care just get back here"

"No"

"What do you mean no"

"What I mean is I'm going to be a trainer and become a Pokémon master"

"There is no way I will.."

"How about a wager "said Hitomi grandpa

"A wager" Hitomi and Drake said together

"Yes, if Hitomi becomes a good enough trainer as you see fit to win the Indigo Plateau then she can become a trainer"

"And if she loses"

"She comes back home"

"Fine, if I don't win I'll come back home and give up being a trainer"

"All right I can't wait to see you lose, bye"

"Bye"

Charmander and Pichu walk into the room "Charmander" "Pichu"

"Charmander Pichu how are you guys feeling"

"Chu"

"Char"

"That's great, so Pichu are you going to join us"

"Chu" Pichu say while nodding its head up and down

"Great, oh and here and let me put this crystal on your left ear"

"Chu"

"I can tell your embarrassed by it so this crystal will hide your scar until it heals, and it will help me find you if you run away"

"Chu" said Pichu as it jumped into Hitomi's arms"

"Come on you two lets collect badges and win the Indigo Plateau"

Back to the Present

"So that's how my first day as a trainer was"

"Were you insane you could have died" yelled Misty

"I could of but I didn't"

"Did you win the Indigo Plateau" asked Tracy

"Unfortunately no"

"Then how are you still a trainer"

"I don't know my cousin is still allowing me to be a trainer"

"But how did you do at the Indigo plateau"

"I came in 5th"

"Wow that's amazing you're that good of a trainer"

"Not really, it was real easy to win that year, not many tough competitors entered"

"Don't sell yourself short" said Misty

"No trust me Misty I entered that year to and it was really easy to win" said Drake

"Says the person who lost in the second round"

"Hey I used all fire type and they used all water types of cruse I would lose the Match"

"Using type advantage as an excuse that is low Drake"

"All right if you think you're a better trainer then me how about a battle"

"Fine, two on two sound good to you"

"Enough you two save the battling until we get to the Orion region, right now we have to get to the next town and stock up on supplies"

"Fine" they said together

"So Tracy how long will it take us to get to the next town"

"We will be there by tomorrow"

"We should stop here and make lunch"

"That sounds like a good plan Anya"

"All right Tracy, Misty, and Drake get the fire wood and some fruits and mushrooms in the woods, me and Hitomi will start cooking"

So our hero's end the day by making their meal and getting a few zzz so they can be refreshed tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: so tell me what you think of the story and tell me the flaws so i can fix them<strong>


End file.
